


Take Me To Your Best Friend's House

by GayBoyConnor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Kazuichi be like "hhhhhhh", M/M, non-despair, sleep over, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBoyConnor/pseuds/GayBoyConnor
Summary: "Want to spend the night?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Take Me To Your Best Friend's House

'Ring, ring'  
Hajime answered the phone.  
Fuyuhiko, on the other side of the line murmured with a tone of expectant happiness,  
"Want to spend the night?"

Hajime walked down the block in the dim blue light of the setting sun, arriving in no time at Kazuichi's house, and there waiting for him at the door was none other than Fuyuhiko. "Knew you'd say yes!" The man chuckled, opening the door for his boyfriend to come inside. 

Hajime smiled at Fuyuhiko, "Of course I would." before looking around the living room. It was familiar to him of course, the two had slept over at Kazuichi's house so many times they'd lost count; the place became a second home for them, and it seemed the house never changed. Messy with screwdrivers and wrenches thrown about, no light other then what illuminated from the T.V and neighboring kitchen down the open hall. 

Kazuichi lay on the couch, turning over on his side and waving to Hajime. "Hey man!" He called. Soon enough, the other two joined the mechanic on his couch, sandwiching Kazuichi who held his laptop in his lap and reopened the three's The Sims household. Without a second wasted, Fuyuhiko laughed, "Did we really save the game right as Hajime set the stove on fire?!"  
"I did what-?!" Hajime asked, leaning over Souda and looking at his sim, flailing in panic as the mac and cheese he'd been trying to make became alit with flames. "Kazuichi, put the fire out!" He exclaimed. Souda grinned as he did what Hajime asked.  
"Hajime, you've lost stove privileges. You've burnt everything you've cooked so far!"  
"That-  
That's not my fault!"

Kazuichi wasn't kidding either, after putting out the fire, he had Hajime's sim resume cooking; this time making a salad.  
The three were silent for a moment before,  
"Watch him burn it." Fuyuhiko mumbled, and both him and Souda burst into laughter. Hajime sighed before joining the others.

The three decided it was time for Fuyuhiko and Hajime to get married; in The Sims, at least. Fuyuhiko commented, "Have him jump into my arms first!"  
"Wait-  
But what if you drop me?"  
"Pfft, I won't drop you."

He dropped him.

Despite this, when Fuyuhiko proposed, there was no hesitation before Hajime's sim accepted.  
The two's wedding was beautiful; held in Souda's dining room. Kazuichi wiped fake tears from his eyes,  
"Ah,  
What an amazing wedding..." he muttered jokingly.  
When it came time for the two sims to kiss, "You may now kiss the bri-  
Groom-?" Souda said, and Fuyuhiko pushed himself up on the couch, leaning over Kazuichi and pulling Hajime towards him. "You damn bet I will." And Fuyuhiko suddenly kissed Hajime softly on the lips, both of their faces turning a bright shade of red.

Neither of them were redder than Kazuichi however, who shrunk back into the sofa, eyes wide.  
"H-hey! Do you really have to do that over me?!"

Fuyuhiko only took a quick breath to mutter, "Yes" before kissing Hajime again.


End file.
